Joshuki/Roleplay: Josh
This is about Josh & Yuki's happy marriage. This roleplay is free-join. Plot Josh & Yuki are engaged & are ready to get married. Both of them invited their friends to the marriage. Will the couple-to-be be happy together forever? Tune in! Characters 'JTH's Charas' *Josh the Hedgehog *Yuki the Hedgecat *Rey the Hedgedragon *Alice the Cat *Jesse the Hedgehog *Aero the Wind Ancienthog *Pyro the Fire Ancienthog *Aqua the Water Ancienthog *Terra the Earth Ancienthog *Arthur the Hedgehog *Tempest the Hedgehog (appears in the final episode; after marriage) *Glacia the Hedgecat (appears in the final episode; after marriage) *Reiki the Cat (appears in the final episode; after marriage) *Aerether XII the Ethereal Humanoid *Magna the Phoenix *Thomas the Echidna *Louie the Fox *Jetris the Hedgehawk *Solar the Hedgehog *Lunar the Hedgehog *Celestia the Hedgehog *Golver the Mineralhog *Silvold the Mineralhog *Bluefire the Skunk-cat *Frost the Skunk-cat *Scorch the Skunk-cat SB100 Characters *Jack the Hedgehog *Patricia the Skunk *SPARKY *Jackbot Nega *Combot Nega *Metal Patricia *Patty the Skunk *Vermillion the Hedgecat Rules *No godmodding. *No powerplaying. *If you want to enter your villains, ask permission first to JTH. *No speedhacking. *No violent fights. *No sexual acts (except hugging and lawful kissing) *No cussing. Roleplay 'Chapter 1: Preparations' Josh: (hanging decor inside the castle) Hm... (hangs some Stardust Flowers on the pillars) Yuki: Uh, Josh, should I send the envelopes? Josh: Yes, dear. Yuki: M'kay. (weaves portals and sends the envelopes, one by one) Inside Jack's house in Seaside Hill... Jack: (watching TV, changing the channels) No, nope, nuh-uh, no thanks, sorry, but no way, pass... Suddenly, a portal appears. Inside, there was an invitation. It was blown and landed on the sofa. Jack: Huh? What is this? Yuki: (appears from the portal) That's an invitation to my wedding. Jack: Hi Yuki. Who are you marrying to? Yuki: Read the invitation so that you will know. See you. (goes back from the portal) Jack: Hmm...(about to read the note, until he heard the news) News Man: We interrupt this program for a special report, Dr. EggPlankton & his army of Jack-4 Bots are on the loose again, rampaging the city as we speak. The question is: who will stop this mad doctor? Jack: I guess reading the note will have to wait. (runs off to the city) Yuki: (peeks from the portal) We must help. (goes back) Inside Patricia's house in Skunk Village... Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: (visiting the Skunk Village) Frost: I think we should see Patricia. Scorch: Yeah. Bluefire: (carrying a basket of blueberries) Okay, girls, let's visit her. Bluefire, Frost, & Scorch: (they walk towards the door of Patricia's house) Bluefire: (knocks on the door) Patricia: (opens the door) Hello girls. Bluefire: Greetings, dear Patricia. Frost & Scorch: Hey Patricia. Patricia: How's it going girls? Bluefire: We're fine. Thanks for asking. Scorch: You? Patricia: I'm good, thank you for asking. Bluefire: Oh, anyways, this is our gift for you. (hands Patricia a basket of blueberries) And this. (hands Patricia a wedding invitation) Patricia: Thank you Bluefire. (reads the wedding invitation) The wedding invitation had various designs on it. It reads in Anglaise font: ' Josh the Hedgehog' &''' ''' Yuki the Hedgecat REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY AT THEIR MARRIAGE ON December 20, 3237 A SNOWY GARDEN CEREMONY WILL TAKE PLACE AT Ventilus King's Residence at Thunderous Tornado Castle, Crygen, Ventilus, Ancient Dimension FOLLOWED BY Fine Food, Ballroom Dancing, and MUCH MORE WE LOOK FORWARD TO SHARING THIS SPECIAL DAY WITH YOU Bluefire: You can take your children with you to the wedding. Yuki delights to see them with their mother, her dear "sister"! Frost: Yeah! Patricia: That would be an incredible idea, except one thing: my husband Anu the Anubis Warrior & one of my 2 daughters, Keren the AnuSkunk we're both out of town, leaving me alone with my other daughter, Patty the Skunk. Frost: That's okay. They have important, you know, affairs. Scorch: AnuSkunk? Sounds like a hybrid of Mobian skunk and... Anu?! Wait, he's an Anubis Warrior, one of the henchmen of the god of mummification, Anubis. Patricia: Yes & don't worry, Anu's friendly once you get to know him. Scorch: I don't think so. Anu once sheathed a spear against King Josh. For me... No offense against your husband, okay..? He's basically too much aware that he jumps to conclusions. (sighs) That's why Anu & Josh got quarrels and whatnot. Patricia: It's no wonder why Anu tries his best to protect my granddaughter Jivy. It's only a false alarm back at Darkstorm's Christmas party, but it was gotten out of hand. Scorch: I don't think you're right... Anu wasn't protecting whom you think he "was" protecting, after all. He just wanted King Josh out. Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs